Iron Man armor
Iron Man is the name of the armor developed by Tony Stark created with the help of Yinsen as a means of escaping captivity in Afghanistan. Once home, Stark perfects the armor using the resources of his former weapons factory Stark Industries. History ''Iron Man Tony Stark uses three suits as '''Iron Man'. Mark 1 which he used to escape the Ten Rings terrorist organization. Mark 2 which he used to perfect flying and Mark 3 which had a red and gold paint job and a variety of weapons. Stark is captured by the terrorist group Ten Rings, who order him to build a Jericho missile for them. Instead, he and fellow captive Dr. Yinsen secretly build a crude but strong power armor (Mark 1) fueled by a miniature "arc reactor", a smaller version of a power source previously invented by Stark. The arc reactor supplies energy to an electromagnet which prevents embedded shrapnel from reaching Stark's heart, which would kill him. Dr. Yinsen is killed in the ensuing escape attempt when he stalls the guards to buy Stark enough time to power up the suit. Using the suit, Stark kills several terrorists, destroys their weapons stockpile, and escapes, though his suit is destroyed as he crash lands in the desert. Upon returning home Stark's attitude totally changes and he announces that Stark Industries will stop making weapons to the annoyance of Obadiah Stane, who tries to stop him. When Stark decides to make another Mark 2 armour he tells J.A.R.V.I.S. that it'll be a secret project. He uses the Mark 1 blue prints and he removes all the bulk from the Mark 1 so that the Mark 2 will be much lighter. He starts with the thrusters in his boots and set on 10% made him back flipped from the amount of power, he tries 1% and he lightly takes off a couple of feet and then he creates thrusters in his gloves to help him balance. When he attempted it again he started to gain control and managed to get from one side of the room to the other with out any problems. Next he made the rest of the armour which was more lighter, thinner and allowed him to fly with no problems. He suits up in the Mark 2 to try it out properly. He has a communication link with J.A.R.V.I.S. built into the suit so if he had a problem with the suit J.A.R.V.I.S. would tell him. Stark decided to really test the suit an flew as high as he could into space to see if it could handle, it can't and starts to freeze as he reaches the atmosphere, the suit malfunctions and loses all power until he started to fall back to Earth and the suit powers back up as he is about to hit the ground and his thrusters started once more enabling him to return home although crashing through two floors of his apartment. Stark then develops Mark 3 after discovering that it was his work partner and friend, Obadiah Stane that gave the Ten Rings the weapons and arranged for them to kill Stark. Stark found out that Ten Rings were attacking a village named Gulmira where Yinsin had lived. Stark finished installing weapons in the armour and suits up now with a machine that places each section of the armour onto his body. Using the armor, Stark flew to Gulmira to stop the Ten Rings and to destroy the weapons from Stark Industries that they possess. He finds one of the members of the Ten Rings, Abu Bakar who he stops leaves the villagers to finish him off. Within seconds, he defeated the terrorists and destroyed the weapons they had obtained. As he left the area, two F-22 jets spotted him. Col. Rhodes was asked about the status of any new developments. He contacts Tony, who claims that he knows nothing about what is happening. Iron Man tries to outrun the jets but they are too fast for him, so Stark calls Rhodes and reveals that he is responsible for the "unidentified craft." Rhodey is furious about Tony sending in unauthorized equipment, and horrified when Tony explains that the "equipment" is actually himself. Iron Man then gets hit by one fighter jet, sending him flying into the wing of the second jet. The pilot is forced to eject, but the parachute fails to open. Iron Man, still under fire, manages to fly in and successfully deploy the parachute in time to save the pilot's life. Tony convinces Rhodey to pass off what happened with the jets as a "training exercise." Stane arrives at Tony's house and paralyzes him with a sonic weapon, then yanks out the power source from Tony's heart, taunting him all the while. After he leaves, Tony realizes that he has only one hope for survival - the preserved Arc Reactor that Pepper gave him in a display case. He gets the power source installed just as Rhodey arrives. Pepper Potts, Coulson and several other agents arrive at Obadiah's research facility. They spot the Mark 1 Armour (which they found in pieces where Stark had crash landed) and a storage location where something else was kept. Just then, a gigantic robotic suit comes to life and attacks them - it's Obadiah's counterpart suit, code-named the Iron Monger. Rhodey watches Stark suit up, awestruck at the Iron Man costume. As Tony flies away, Rhodey looks at the Mark 2 but shakes his head and mumbles "Next time". Iron Man reaches Stark Industries and begins to fight the Iron Monger. J.A.R.V.I.S. warns Tony that he has only about half power in the suit; the older power source wasn't designed to work alongside the newer suit. The two ironclad warriors have a huge battle. At first, the battle starts at Stark Tower's main entrance, but soon they crash into the city streets. Stane grabs a car and attempts to throw it at Tony, but the latter catches it and lets it down safely (getting run over in the process). Stane then throws Tony into a parked bus and blows it up with his shoulder missile. Tony is sent flying, but activates his boosters just before he lands in the rubble. Tony is then chased by Stane into the skies. Stane then grabs Tony, and gets frozen in the process. Tony breaks out of Stane's grasp and sends him hundreds of feet to earth. Tony then loses power, falling back to earth behind Stane. Both land on the roof of Stark Tower. Tony instructs Pepper to overload the building's Arc Reactor, which will generate a shockwave strong enough to knock out the Iron Monger's suit. Pepper is hesitant, believing that Tony could also be killed. Tony manages to keep fighting while she builds up power to the Reactor. The Arc explodes, taking out Obadiah and injuring Tony. But the energy wave from the Reactor also manages to re-charge Tony's heart battery, saving him from death. Tony goes before the reporters once more, and prepares to comply with the cover story. But, before he even starts announcing his cover story, he throws away his notes and declares "I am Iron Man." ''Iron Man 2 Now that the entire world knows the secret identity of Tony Stark, Iron Man himself participates to the Stark Expo's opening ceremony, with a demonstration of his flying abilities and a rockstar attitude. With his Mark IV he helps maintaining the world in peace, since it's a strong deterrent for any terroristic attacks; despite this, he refuses to give the Government his armor, declaring that it only belong to himself. The ARC reactor, anyway, is poisoning Stark, who's desperatley searching for a cure. Iron Man is forced to come back in action in Monaco, where Whiplash attack Stark. Using his Mark V armor, Iron Man is able to overcome the villain, although the armor is heavily damaged following the fight: Whiplash' wips, infact, are able to destroy one of the repulsors and to compromit the stability of the armor's systems, even if he's eventually defeated. Depressed by his health status, Stark gets drunk and uses the Mark IV to show off during his birthday party, humiliating himself in a demonstration on how to urinate in the armor, and using the repulsor for crashing bottles thrown in air by some girls. Thinking he's becoming dangerous for himself and others, James Rhodes wears the Mark II armor and fights him, stealing the armor and bringing it to the Army at the end of the match. Come back to himself, Stark uses Nick Fury's and JARVIS' help to make researches on his father's notes and build a new ARC reactor, which can be used without poisoning himself with palladium and which is much more powerful than the previous. With his new Mark VI armor, he reaches the Stark Expo, where Justin Hammer's drones and War Machine, all contolled by Ivan Vanko, have gone on rampage. Iron Man destroys some drones, but then is forced to flee, pursued by War Machine. When the latter is freed from Vanko's control by the Black Widow, a battle against the rest of the drones begins: Iron Man destroys all the drones with a powerful laser attack, which almost draines the armor's energy. In that very moment, Whiplash arrives, with an upgraded version of his first armor, and starts to beat down the two heroes. Being in difficulty, Iron Man tells War Machine to use his repulsor against him, doing the same, thus reproducing the same explosion that occured during the brawl in Stark's mansion and defeating Whiplash. Vanko, anyway, activates a self-destruction system, making all the drones and his own armor explode: after saving Pepper, Iron Man takes cover on a roof nearby the Expo. Later, Nick Fury informs that, while Iron Man is a suitable candidate for the Avengers initiative, Stark is not, and so his role will be just the one of a consultant. The Avengers The Avenger Initiative requires Tony Stark to don the Iron Man armour to unite with Captain America, Hawkeye and Thor to stop a threat thought to be too great for one of them to defeat alone. Iron Man 3 ''To be added Armors Iron Man's armor provides a wealth of information about the environment, and allows him to perform such feats as flying and flamethrowing. There are 3 versions in the movie: * Mark 1 A basic version that he is forced to build whilst being held hostage by middle eastern terrorists. Used in Iron Man fight one. * Mark 2 Much lighter than the Mark 1 but had no weapons, it was used to develop flight. Used in Iron Man for flight and Iron Man 2 fight two and rebuilt and repaint as The War Machine Armor. * Mark 3 This is just like the Mark 2 except it has weapons and red and gold paintwork. Used in Iron Man fights two and three and Iron Man 2 for flight. * Mark 4 Built after the Mark 3 was severely damaged in the fight against Iron Monger. Used in Iron Man 2 fight two. * Mark 5 A suit that folds away into a suitcase for easy transport, it is red and silver. Used in Iron Man ''2 fight one. * Mark 6 Simillar to the Mark 3 and 4 but with a triangler chest piece. Used in ''Iron Man 2 fight three. There are three fight scenes in Iron Man and Iron Man 2 each. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Iron Man'' - Mark I, II and III **''Iron Man 2'' - Mark IV, V, VI **''The Avengers'' - Mark VI and VII **''Iron Man 3'' - TBC Behind the scenes *The Iron Man MK2 and MK3 costumes are actually composed of three layers, and multiple pieces. First the actor had to wear a skin tight black jumpsuit (Seen in-film, on the Mk3's first deployment.) followed by detail pieces (The silver machine parts, most noticeable below the neck). Before the armor could be attached, the body, the helmet, and both the arms and legs, were all seperate pieces, and came together in a "Megazord" like fashion. *Downey commented (That like most bulky costumes) it got incredibly hot in the iron man armor costume, and would not be very practical as a costume as it took three people to help him get in it. Trivia *In the comics, before switching his armor to it's more recognizable appearance, the Mark I armor was painted gold to avoid scaring people due to it's scary appearance. *Iron Man's Mark III armor is similar to his New Avenger armor in the comics. *Iron Man's Mark V armor resembles the Silver Centurion armor in the comics. *Iron Man's Mark VI armor resembles the Extremis armor in the comics because of the triangle chest piece. Gallery ''Iron Man'' IronmanMark1a.jpg|Mark I. 2008_iron_man_011.jpg 2008_iron_man_007.jpg Iron-man-mark-ii-superbowl.jpg|Mark II. Ironman074.jpg 2008_iron_man_020.jpg 2008_iron_man_019.jpg Iron Man Flight.jpg|Mark III in flight. 0012.jpg 0028.JPG Ironman-0001.jpg|Iron Man. PHzt3ACDxGm9CH m.jpg|Iron Man in battle. 2008_iron_man_031.jpg 2008_iron_man_032.jpg ironman2discfront.jpg|The Armor powered by the Arc Reactor. ironmanposter2.jpg|The suit's face plate. iron-man-original.jpg|The Many Incarnations of the Armor. ironman_poster1.jpg|Iron Man. iron-man-underpass-2.jpg|Iron Man. 0022.jpg 2008_iron_man_009.jpg Iron-man-pose2.jpg iron_man_still05.jpg iron-man.jpg gfgnhfeegrf.jpg IronManarmor1200x900.jpg|Iron Man's first three suits. Iron-man-Mark1.jpg iron-man-2-wallpaper.jpg IM-mark3.jpg IronManConcept1b.jpg 969_L-iron-man.jpg iron-man-2-poster.jpg IronMan_2DiscdvdBack 001.jpg iron_man_movie_image.jpg ''Iron Man 2'' 2010 iron man 2 024.jpg|Hall of Armor. 2010 iron man 2 031.jpg|Iron Man flying. Iron man 2 150.jpg|Iron Man preparing to de-armories. 0025.jpg|Mark IV In the Expo. 2010 iron man 2 074.jpg|Mark V. 2010 iron man 2 057.jpg|Iron Man confronting Whiplash. 1170L.jpg|Iron Man. 0031.jpg|Tony fighting Rhodey. 2010 iron man 2 067.jpg|Iron Man in a fireplace. 2010 iron man 2 056.jpg|"Put your hand down." 2010 iron man 2 045.jpg|"We don´t have to do this." 0002.jpg|"Do you want to be the War Machine shoot it." 2010 iron man 2 065.jpg|James Rhodes as War Machine (difused by Mark II). Ironman2starkexpo.jpg|Iron Man's arrival. 2010 iron man 2 066.jpg|Where's Vanko? 2010 iron man 2 075.jpg|Mark VI flying. 2010 iron man 2 068.jpg|War Machine flying. 2010 iron man 2 069.jpg|Iron Man and War Machine ready to fight. 2010 iron man 2 070.jpg|Iron Man and War Machine fighting Hammer Drones. 2010 iron man 2 071.jpg|Iron Man activites lasers 2010 iron man 2 073.jpg|Iron Man and War Machine see Vanko's defeated Promotion Mark-vi.jpg Iron-Man-2-Poster-iron-man-10986237-625-864.jpg|Poster. Iron Man 2 52.jpg|Poster. IM2Poster.jpg|Poster. Temp1932.jpg|Poster. IronManarmorart.jpg|Concept art $(KGrHqIOKiIE0mGjub()BNZDF08ovw~~_3.jpg|Promo Art. fgfdgfdggf.jpg yhrjrtyjeetyjtyj.jpg Iron_Man_2_Poster_4_by_ScorpionSoldier.jpg Iron-Man-2-Movie-Poster-Desktop-HD-Wallpaper-1024x712.jpg ironman2art.jpg|Promo art. IronMan mark5.jpg|Game Render. ''The Avengers'' Stark Tower.jpg|Stark Tower. Iron Man Avengers 02.jpg|Iron Man on the roof of Stark Tower. Mark_VIArmor_avengers.jpg|Mark VI Armor. Mark VI A.jpg Iron_Man.png|Mark VI Armor on Display. dfaisoub.jpg|Iron Man puts on his helmet. 2038017-21_fly_super.png|Iron Man flying through the city. Iron Man Avengers 01.jpg|Iron Man flying. Avengers Mark VI.jpg|Iron Man landing. Iron Man and Captain America.jpg|Iron Man & Captain America. Mark VI Avengers.jpg|Mark VI. Iron man vs thor.jpg|Iron Man fighting Thor Iron man avengers.JPG|Iron Man - Mark VI armor. IMG_2399.PNG|Iron Man in the woods. Thor, Iron Man and Captain America.jpg|Thor, Iron Man and Captain America. fdjasgbjds.jpg|Iron Man goes to capture Loki. A Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man Mark VI. Avengers articleIronMan.jpg|Mark VII Iron Man Avengers 03.jpg|Iron Man flying dfhhdrhdhwds.jpg|Iron Man flying. A Iron Man 02.jpg|Iron Man attacking The Chitauri Hulk catches Iron Man.jpg|Hulk catches Iron Man. Image16tl.jpg|Iron Man lauching a rocket A Iron Man 01.jpg|Iron Man using lasers detrwehtrwehr.jpg hgfgvfgfg.jpg kdfnjdgnbfj.jpg|Iron Man flying through the city. gfrijutghruh.jpg dfkmnjfdnj.jpg duhdgfra.jpg ddffdf.jpg Promotion Hulk and Iron Man - Avenger.jpg|Hulk and Iron Man. Avengersironman.jpg|Iron Man. Iron Man Avenger.jpg|Promotional Image. Iron Man4 Avengers.png|Promotional Image. Iron Man sdcc.jpg|The Mark VII. Iron Man tony avenger.png|Promo Art. Iron Man Promo TA.png|Promo Art. Iron Man mark vii Promo.png|Promo Art. Avengers IronMan.jpg|Promotional art. Avengers_Solo_Vol_1_4_Movie_Variant.jpg|Iron Man Avengers prequel comic #4 cover. untitledaf.png Avenger IronMan.jpg|Wallpaper. avengers_background_2.jpg|Iron Man. Shellhead.jpg Avengerssolopromo IronMan.png|Promotional Russian Poster featuring Iron Man. IMG_2401.PNG|Iron Man's new armor. Iron-man-redesign-planned-for-avengers-movie 608.jpg Category:Iron Man culture Category:The Avengers culture Category:Heroes Category:Armors Category:Iron Man culture Category:The Avengers culture Category:Heroes Category:Armors